This invention relates to a device for relieving weight of a blanket on feet and supporting feet of persons suffering from paralysis of legs and feet, as well as other illnesses such as multiple sclerosis. Pressure of a blanket or cover on feet and toes may seam trivial to healthy people, however, persons knowledgeable in the pertinent arts will recognize that pressure of a blanket or cover applied to feet or toes during hours of immobility (as is the case with the persons suffering from paralysis) causes extreme pain and suffering often overlooked even by doctors and hospitals. This invention permits a blanket or cover to be raised off feet and toes and thus relieve pressure of a blanket or cover applied to feet and toes. This invention further permits paralyzed individuals to maintain their feet in upright position and to adjust position of legs. Further, this invention allows to place feet against a firm surface thus easing pressure on tendons.